


I gotta heart rush, it ain’t slowing’ down

by thumbs_up



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Kind of a slow burn, Pining, TWO IDIOTS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:49:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26675437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thumbs_up/pseuds/thumbs_up
Summary: Lindsey has had a crush on Emily for years, she’s been obvious but Emily hasn’t caught on. What does Lindsey do when Emily introduces her new girlfriend to Lindsey?
Relationships: Lindsey Horan/Emily Sonnett
Kudos: 28





	I gotta heart rush, it ain’t slowing’ down

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I know this isn’t the real meaning behind the song (by Little Big Town) but listening to Harry Styles cover it gave me an idea. Remember this is fiction lol, also decided to change the situation a bit, like it? 
> 
> Also has someone done this because i feel like i've read one about the same song in a fic, but idk if you do let me know!

_I gotta girl crush, hate to admit it but_

_I gotta heart rush, it ain't slowin' down_

_I got it real bad, want everything she has_

_That smile and that midnight laugh she's giving you now_

Lindsey sat on the couch, scrolling through her phone, with The Office running in the background. She heard laughing from outside of the shared apartment, followed by the door opening in a hurry. Emily stubbled in with a girl following close behind. At first she didn’t even acknowledge the girl so distracted by Emily’s laugh…

…music to her ears.

“Hey Linds” Emily plopped herself next to the taller blonde

Smiling she responded with, “Hey”

“Oh” Emily looked back at the other dirty blonde standing awkwardly in the corner, “This is my…girlfriend, Savanna” Lindsey heart dropped

“Girlfriend?” She says in shock

Reaching out her hand, “Hi nice to meet you, Emily constantly talks about you” Savanna introduced herself

“No I don’t” Lindsey gave a half assed laugh at Emily’s response

“I bet she does, she’s obsessed with me. She never leaves me alone not even at practice”

“Once again, am not”

It was quite in the room until Emily spoke up, “Well Linds, we’ll be in my room” she grabbed Savannas hand and dragged her along

“Oh do you uh…want me to leave” she asked in a pained voice but no one caught on

They both stood there with a blush “uh..no we- no you’re good” Emily smiled back to her

“Oh okay” The two walked into the room and shut the door behind them

Lindsey sat on the couch ready to breakdown, but convinced herself she was stronger than that.

They came back out about an hour later and Emily laid on the couch close to Lindsey.

“I can go if you want alone time” She motioned to her room

“No I want to spend time with my girlfriend and my best friend” hearing those two words, not in the way she wanted them was like being stabbed twice in the gut

“It’s fine really-“

“I actually have to go” Savanna interrupted

“Why?” Emily looked at her

“I have an interview tomorrow silly” She messed with Emily’s hair leaning down to kiss her one more time

If anything was to make Lindsey sick to her stomach it was seeing the one person she has been pinning over for years kiss someone other than her. She never wanted to be a different person so bad.

After Savanna left Emily sat closer to Lindsey cuddling into her side. It was as if Emily wasn’t just with her girlfriend moments before this. As if she knows Lindsey likes her and is trying to push her over the edge, but of course she didn’t.

They laid in that position until the episode ended. Lindsey’s skin now burning up with the every new area Emily had touched, she got out of her seat and walked into the kitchen getting water.

“Where do you think you’re going?” Emily said with a smirk, Lindsey has never wanted to lung forward and kiss her so bad, just feel her lips

“To bed” she mumbled

“Wait you forgot something” she hummed and Emily kissed her forehead, “night Linds”

Lindsey blinked a few time then walking away without saying another word. As she shut the door behind her she bit her lip causing it to start bleeding.She fell into her bed, looking at the blank ceilings. She spends majority of her nights looking up imagining what she could have if she told Emily the truth.

The next morning they had practice, following the same routine of them going to get coffee and then hoping in the car for a two minute drive to the stadium. As the two girls walked in Lindsey heard a familiar voice call out their names. She looked up from her phone seeing the one person she doesn’t want to see,

“Hey guys” Savanna called out cheerfully

“Hey” Emily gave her a side hug

“I thought you had an interview today” Lindsey said in a sassy monotone voice

Emily gave her a questioning look, “Oh yea I do, it’s actually happening in a few minutes I should get going” She walked away from the girls further into the stadium.

“Sonny, what is talking about?” Lindsey asked

“Uh, she’s getting a job with the Thorns” Lindsey’s eyes widened knowing that she not only had to see her at her own apartment but at work too, “she’s a publicist”

“We should go practice starts soon” Lindsey walked ahead of her best friend

“Are you going to give me the cold shoulder the rest of the day for not telling you” Lindsey didn’t answer continuing her walk

Practice was rough. She was so distracted by Savanna standing on the field she missed shot after shot. Her passes were crap on top of that. Once she reached the locker room in the bad mood she is, she saw Emily smiling at her phone.

Lindsey got up and walked to the field to take more shots she need to make some to feel something, 100 to be exact. If she missed one she started again. She felt the present of someone close to her, turning around to see Emily walking her direction.

“Whatever you want, now is not a good time” she picked up a ball

“You can’t stay out here forever”

“I will” Lindsey placed the ball down

“Come on Linds, I want to go home” she got set up to take the shot

“Why didn’t you go home with your girlfriend” aiming for the bottom corner, she missed, wide.

Emily paused, “Do you have something against her..?”

“I just don’t understand how you could go get a girlfriend and not even tell your best friend about it”

“I wanted to tell you, I just didn’t want to jinx it” Emily smiled

Seeing her smile thinking of another girl pained Lindsey. Lindsey never wanted to hit some one with a ball so bad. I mean she could say it was pay back for hitting Rose but she would then feel guilty.

“Just go home, I’ll walk”

“Fine” Emily turned around giving up on the argument

She finished getting to 100 goals before the night started to fall. Opening the door five minutes later to food on the table and Grey’s Anatomy on the TV, she knew Emily was apologizing.

“Hey” Emily got up from the couch

“Hi” Lindsey fumbled with her keys finally setting them down on the table

“I got you food”

“You got me an apology” She looked up at Emily

“Yeah, you’re right. I’m sorry Linds for not telling you, it’s not fair. You’re my best friend and I should have told you”

“It’s fine Em” she smiled at the older blonde

“Okay good because if not I was going to have to pull out the big guns”

“Ah, what were the big guns exactly?” She looked over curiously

“There may or may not be ice cream in the freezer right now” Lindsey giggled opening her food that was sat on the table.

She still hated that Emily didn’t tell her but she let it go.

_I wanna taste her lips, yeah, 'cause they taste like you_

_I wanna drown myself in a bottle of her perfume_

_I want her long blonde hair, I want her magic touch_

_Yeah, 'cause maybe then you'd want me just as much_

_I gotta girl crush, I gotta girl crush_

“Hey I’ll be right back” Emily tapped Lindsey’s legs that were resting in her lap

“Uh, where are you going?” She asked

“Just downstairs, I’ll be back in five” Lindsey had the idea of what she was going down there for..more like who.

She got off the couch and walked into her room, forcefully closing the door behind her. She couldn’t face the girl who she stays up at night wishing to be. Hoping that somewhere in this timeline Emily realizes what has been in front of her for so long.

Lindsey goes through her Instagram, then twitter before the knock on her door is visible to her ears.

“Come in” she yelled from the bed

“Hey what are you doing in here?” Emily opened the door

“Uh, giving you guys time”

“Come out, I miss you” those words, for not the first time, made Lindsey’s stomach bloom with butterflies.

“It’s fine, you guys deserve alone time”

“Lindsey please” She walked over to the side of her bed

Lindsey then gave in, “Fine”

They walked into the living room where she was greeted by girl sitting on the couch. Lindsey had just barley walked out the hall when she smelt the addictive perfume that Emily has said, time and time again, is so wonderful.

“So kids what are we doing tonight?” Savanna asked excitedly

“Linds, want to pick a movie?”

“No”

“Why not?” Emily looked at her

“Because you’re going to shoot down my ideas and say we should watch Harry Potter instead” she laughed causing Emily to gasp

“I would never” She said sarcastically

“Babe I never knew you liked Harry Potter”

That comment made Lindsey blood boil. How could she not know such a simple fact about her girlfriend. It’s something everyone knows about Emily.

“Uh, yeah I read it every now and again”

Lindsey was even more now at Emily lying just so Savanna wouldn’t feel silly.

“Every now and again?” Lindsey chuckled, “try you reading every book and making me watch every movie with you because you didn’t want to do it alone”

“Lindsey” Emily laughed thinking back to the vivid memory with her best friend.

When the three final decided on a movie, Lindsey know she should have stayed in her room. She heard whispering and giggling from the other side of the couch. She couldn’t bare to look in that direction so she tried to keep her focus on the movie ahead of her.

She heard the smack of their lips, which she then then took a big breath in and let it out.

“Linds you good over there?” Emily asked basically forcing her to look over

“Yeah, great” she smiled

“What happened I wasn’t paying attention” Emily asked

“You never do” Lindsey laughed

“Come on tell me”

“No you should have been watching” Lindsey so badly wanted to add in, “and not be paying attention to her” but she held back

“Lindsey that’s not fair”

“It is completely fair, now shush and watch” Lindsey looked back at the TV.

Every interaction with Emily makes her stomach flip. For years her stomach has been dancing around in circles, with out the smaller blonde knowing

The movie was almost over when Emily yawned.

“Tired honey?” Savanna asked making Lindsey fake gag to herself

“No, I’m good”

“The fourth time she yawns means she tired” Lindsey explained from across the room

“Well I’ll wait till the fourth time to leave then” The movie finished and Emily was passed out on the couch

“Did you miss the fourth one” Lindsey asked annoyed

“Must have, how do we get her to her room?”

“Carry her, she’ll be grumpy if not”

“Um, I can’t do that. I’m too weak” Savanna laughed

“Of course you are” she mumble under her breath

Lindsey scooped Emily into her arms and started walking towards her room. She laid Emily down in her bed, tucking her under the covers. She then finished doing the routine Emily did every night. Close her blinds, turn off all the lights, turn on the TV and let it run all night, and then leave the bathroom light on and door open a crack. She knew her entire night routine because she use to sleepover at her apartment so many times until they decided to just move in together.

“How do you know all of this?” Savanna asked leaving her room

“She’s my best friend I know every thing about her” she easily answered

“Then how come she didn’t tell you about me?”

“I don’t know”

“…she’s been weird the past couple of days yeah?”

“No, she’s been the same Emily Sonnett i’ve known for four years”

“So this is her normal self?”

“Yeah is there something wrong with it?” She turned the 20 question game

“No it’s just much different than the girl I met” Lindsey finally got the girl to leave and she made her way back to her own room

She quickly stoped by the older girls room to make sure everything is good. She saw Emily on her phone, awake

“I thought you were asleep”

“I was until I heard you shut the door to my room” she smiled

“What yawn we’re you on be honest”

“Fourth” she looked at Lindsey

“I knew it” Lindsey laughed

“How do you know every little thing about me?”

“You’re my best friend Son” Those words were getting annoying to her at this point

“Goodnight Linds”

“Night Sonny” she closed the door and made her way back to her own room getting ready for the night and then peacefully falling asleep.

_I don't get no sleep, I don't get no peace_

_Thinkin' about her under your bed sheets_

_The way that she's whisperin', the way that she's pullin' you in_

_Lord knows I've tried, I can't get her off my mind_

Lindsey walked in the door after going out to lunch with Tobin. From the living room she could laugher and a kiss. Hearing what she has wanted so bad for years now made her heart shatter once again. Lindsey had never wanted to be someone so bad. She tired to never let her feelings interfere with their friendship but after last night, hearing her talk about a girl she’s know for months, messed with her brain.

She snapped out of her trance when she heard the first sound of a moan. Tears filling her eyes, she grabbed her keys and phone, once again, and walked out the door.

**Linds-** _can I stay at your apartment tonight?_

**Tobes-** _sure, are you on your way?_

**Linds-** _yeah_

Lindsey arrived at Tobins doorstep about ten minutes later. Tobin backed out of the way inviting in the heartbroken blonde.

“What did Sonnett have her sex buddy over” Tobin joked causing Lindsey to fully breakdown for the second time, the first being in her car

“What happened kid?” She comfortedher

“She-“ Lindsey gathered herself “she has a girlfriend”

“Oh shit, well what’s wrong? Why are you crying?”

Lindsey sat there and tilted her head think of every single reason she loved her best friend. She couldn’t pick one reason so she laid down on the couch. Her tears now staining the couch.

“I love her” she choked out minutes later staining at the blank wall under the TV

“Have you told her” Lindsey shook her head no, “you can’t be upset if she doesn’t know” Tobin said

Lindsey once again stayed quiet, mad and angry that Tobin won’t just say the things she wants to hear. She then remembers the only person who does that is Emily.

“I wish it was easy to tell her. I don’t want to lose my best friend” She said still leaking tears

“I know kid, I know”

The thought of another girl touching Emily in every place she’s dreamed of touching was driving her so insane that she was ready to punch a hole in the wall.

The next morning she woke up on the couch confused about what happened the rest of the night. She walked to the bathroom just to see puffy eyes and tear stains on her cheek. She went back out to where Tobin had coffee ready for her,

“What happened last night?”

“You spent the rest of the night crying and you were so exhausted from that you crashed on the couch” she said as Lindsey grabbed the mug, “you ready to see her today”

“No, but I have to be” she said sipping the hot coffee

Lindsey ended up back at her door an hour later. Once she walked through she walked straight to her room ignoring the greetings from the other two. Not even able to look one of them in the eye with out wanting to throw up.

They had practice that day so Lindsey had to go back to gather her stuff, then choosing to walk then ride in the same car. Some people might say she was over reacting but she didn’t want to be stuck in the same car with her crush and the girl who just fucked her crush, also known as her girlfriend.

At practice Lindsey did her best to ignore looking at Emily’s face, or taking to her about anything other than soccer. They were doing this target practice drill when Savanna come onto the field. It was Lindsey’s turn and as she kicked it she hit it at an angle, but not a big one so no one but her know she did it.

The ball traveled through the sky, eventually hitting Savanna right in the head. Everyone stopped the drill looking towards the girl who just got hit. Emily walked over and checked on her while Lindsey stood from afar shocked that she actually hit her. Knowing Lindsey’s luck and hitting her targets recently she was doubtful it was going to actually hit her.

“Lindsey what the fuck” Tobin approached her

“I didn’t mean to hit her, the wind must of carried it” She tried to explain, but there was also no wind anywhere so it was a crappy excuse

“No, I’m not mad. It’s just you could have hit her in the face” Tobin said lowering her voice causing the corner of Lindsey’s mouth to rise

Emily looked over at her friend, in disbelief she did that. Lindsey tried to look at her and tell her that she didn’t mean to but Emily didn’t catch on.

It was the end of practice and Lindsey walked past Emily in a hurry. Emily started following her and grabbed onto her arm, turning her around

“What the fuck Lindsey” 

“Listen Sonny I didn’t mean to she was in the way” she changed her story

“She was yards off the target”

“You know I’ve been missing my targets all week, she should have moved”

“Why Lindsey, what is so different in your world that you’ve been so different these past days and then carrying it into practice. It has to be something big because nothing every effects you soccer”

Lindsey stayed quite looking down towards the ground in hopes Emily might catch on because she didn’t want to explain herself. She’s assuming Emily did once she asked her next question

“Do you not like her, are you discreetly trying to tell me to break up with her?”

“No, she’s a great person that’s the problem” Lindsey started walking away

“Are you saying I’m a crappy one” Lindsey turned around aggressively looking around to see if anyone was left in the hall

She raised her voice see the hallway was clear. “No Sonnett, you are perfect and she is perfect. You guys are happy so fucking happy and I shouldn’t feel like this…”

“Like what?” Emily whispered

“Like…I love you” Emily’s eyes widened.

The two stood in the hallway, in complete silence. Lindsey’s heart shattered at the same time tears filled her eyes. She walked away from her best friend, gathering her items and walking back home.

She assumed Emily went to Savanna’s after seeing that the apartment was empty and all the lights were off. The first thing Emily always did after she came home was drop her stuff in the middle of the entry way and turn on every light

She went over to the fridge to get some water and then made her way to her room. Lindsey stood in the middle of the shower, no able to recognize if it was water or tears streaming down her face. After standing in the shower for an extra 15 minutes, she got out. Emily hated when she was in there for longer, but allowed Lindsey to do it when she had her concussion.

Lindsey laid in her bed trying to distract herself with Grey’s but since she restarted a few days ago the episode made her want to throw her computer against the wall. The scene that caused it was Meredith telling Derek, “ _choose me, love me, pick me”_

She slammed her computer and started crying once more. She then heard the front door close softly, assuming Emily was home she sat up and wiped away the tears. 

She heard the other girl go to her room and close the door. Lindsey sat in her bed now hungry and exhausted from the day, she decide to go out to get some food. She went into the kitchen and opened the pantry,

“Hey” Emily whispered lower into the chair

“Hi”

“I..uh don’t know what happened but—“

“Don’t, I know. I don’t want you to break up with her, you’re the happiest i’ve seen you in a while”

“Lindsey” she started walking back to her room

“Please Em I don’t want to hear you say it, it will hurt too much. If you decide to move in with her, um can you tell me because I can’t be left out again” she continued walking hearing Emily’s answer,

“Yea” Emily quietly whispered looking down to the ground

Lindsey turned around, she basically told Emily to move out so she might as well get it all out,

“No, you know what else is wrong, except the fact that I’m so in love with you and have been for YEARS. It’s the fact that the girl you picked over me, knows NOTHING about you. I think I told her more than you did over the past few days. I would have been okay if you dated someone who knew the simplest facts about you but you didn’t, like Rose I don’t know, but she seriously didn’t even know that you liked Harry Potter. Sonny the whole fucking world knows that. You can’t say she what you want when I’m standing here, I have been her forever. But if you’re happy then leave and do it for real because I can’t stand to see you here with her anymore. It hurts too much.” She took a deep breath and then retreated back to her room falling into her bed

_I gotta girl crush, hate to admit it but_

_I gotta heart rush, it ain't slowin' down_

Starring up at the ceiling, watching the shadows dance around, hoping that what blew up tonight wasn’t real. As tear slipped out the corner of her eyes, she thought of the worse. Emily moving out, them no longer being friend, or worse Emily hating her for the rest of her life.

She sat up no longer able to breath, she knew she was having a panic attack but she felt so helpless. Or maybe she didn’t want help, Emily was only one yell away. Struggling to catch her breath she heard a noise from her door.

Slowly opening and peeking in she saw a blonde mess of hair.

“Linds you okay?” She asked walking in the door

She saw the taller girl sitting on the edge of her bed, chest rising and falling at a faster pace than normal. She speeded up her walking getting to the other side placing her hand on the younger blondes broad shoulder. Lindsey flinch and moved aways, Emily knew she had to clam her down so she moved on to a bear hug.

This isn’t the first panic attack Emily had witnessed. Once before the 2017 final and again at the World Cup. Emily learned the first time that the way to help was hugging, Lindsey liked to be held and not in an aggressive way in a soft and cuddly way. Like she was being protected from all the outside world.

She sat on the bed next to her holding her softly in the hug. Lindsey breathing pattern slowed down a bit before she fell back on the bed, causing Emily to fall with her. They laid in bed with Emily holding her the same. Once Lindsey finally calmed down Emily let go of her grip and kissed the soft blond hair in front of her.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Lindsey shook her head

“Okay” Emily got up which made Lindsey great drop again thinking this is it. That was the last hug.

She heard movement in the kitchen and then felt her bed dip a few moments later.

“Here” Emily put a spoon in front of Lindsey’s face, she grabbed it and sat up, slowly

Emily showed her the ice cream she had bought Lindsey a few nights ago. Emily opened the lid and past it Lindsey for the first scoop. They sat in silence until the ice cream was gone. Having Lindsey fall back into bed and Emily lay right next to her.

“Was it about tonight” Lindsey lightly nodded her head then realizing Emily couldn’t see so she mumbled,

“Yea” she then contained, “I thought you hated me and you were going to move out”

“Never Linds, I could never do that to you” she rolled onto her side now facing Lindsey, “no matter how many stupid fights we get in, you will always still be my favorite person”

“Tonight’s fight was stupid?”

“No, but…” Emily paused “I’m going to break up with her” Lindsey looked at her

“Why?”

“You were right, she knows nothing about me. She was relief, sexually and mentally. Emotionally I felt noting. I felt terrible so I tried to fore myself to have feelings for her but…never have, never will”

“Why do you think that?” Lindsey asked

“That space is filled by some one but they don’t know it yet” she whispered near Lindsey’s ear

Lindsey looked over at Emily. She stared into her light blue eyes, traveling down to her freckles in which she spent the most time looking at, then to her lip which looked soft, finally back to her eyes.

Emily slowly moved in, with Lindsey doing the same until their lips touched. One soft kiss, which then had Lindsey pulling back due to shock.

“I think she knows now” Emily said in the distance between them causing a giggle to come out of Lindsey

Emily propped herself up on one elbow leaning back down to meet Lindsey’s lips once again, this time moving slowly. As Emily changed the position, Lindsey felt a shock, in her stomach, of happiness. She smiled against the small blondes lips causing them to pull away once more.

“We shouldn’t go any further” Lindsey told her

“I know” Emily whispered against her lips going in for one final kiss

“You should go to bed”

“Will you be okay by yourself?”

“I will, now” Lindsey smiled

Emily got off the bed and walked into her own room, closing the door then sliding down it with the smile never leaving her face. The same smile on Lindsey’s face in the room across from her.

The next morning the two girls ignored each other, not in a bad way. They both had smiles, it was more of a shy feeling. They got in the car and drove off to practice, Emily taking the aux and Lindsey driving. The practice went smoothly, for the first time this week Lindsey was hitting her targets and slamming it into the goal. She was on fire.

She did her best to ignore Emily and Savanna focusing on herself. Once they got home they said the first word since last night which were the words Lindsey didn’t want to hear,

“Savanna is coming over”

“Why?”

“She’s my…girlfriend” Emily said as if it wasn’t obvious

“I know but..”

“What” Lindsey left the room and went into her own with out saying another word

She heard the other girl enter the house which was her queue to stay inside her room. She didn’t leave not even to eat. She realized she has been doing that a lot and it’s probably not the best but she couldn’t go out. She let the tears flow as she looked out the window of her room in defeat.

She bit her lip as if she was back to last night, the taste of Emily lips would be permanently stained on her lips. Her lip started bleeding again and she just let it, feeling numb.

It was around 12 when her door opened again. She walked out to get some water with Emily sitting at the table alone.

“What are doing out her” she heard the other girl sniffle

“I’m sorry” Lindsey closed her eyes, “I shouldn’t have had her come. I was so lost when I was with her today because all I could think about was last night and how right it felt. How right it feels with you”

“Emily you can’t do that. You can’t say it feels right with me when you’re still with her and when you go back to her”

“I know”

“..are you not going to break up with her?”

“Yea, I am. Just give me time..”

“I have, for so long”

“I promise Lindsey just wait for me, please”

“I can’t wait forever” Lindsey went back to her room with her glass of water and fell asleep

The next day they had a game. The two girls were still able to do their normal routine before leaving to warm-ups. They were able to joke around and be funny, but deep inside to both of them it just didn’t feel right. Before the game Emily did what had to be done.

“Savanna” she yelled across the hall

“Yes?”

Emily pulled her into the nearest room

“Look I hate to do this. Like absolutely hate and especially now because you deserve better. I mean in general you deserve better, not me. You deserve someone who isn’t in love with someone else. Shit that sounds bad. We need to break up, I love someone who isn’t you and I realized that I’ve been so crappy to you, I know. Just—“

“It’s Lindsey isn’t it?” Emily looked at her

“Yeah” she whispered

“Does she love you back?”

“…yeah”

“I know” she whispered

“How?”

“She knows everything about you, she makes sure you’re taken care of. I knew you loved her when you didn’t tell her about us.” She paused, “You’re free now Emily go, make her happy.”

“I’m sorry”

“Me too” Emily ran out to see everyone lined up and Lindsey looking for her

“Linds” she ran towards her

“Where were you?”

“Somewhere important, can we talk tonight?”

“Yeah”

They game went smoothly, Lindsey was playing her normal ways and Emily as well. They were able to pull through with a win after all the loosing they have been doing recently. Both girls carried on their joy to the locker room and into the car.

They went to go get food really quick, of course with a small argument about where to go. Once they got back to the apartment they both forgot about the talk until Lindsey reminded her,

“Hey you said you wanted to talk?”

“Oh yea” she dropped her fork, “I broke up with her” Lindsey almost choked on her food,

“When?”

“before the game, she claimed she always knew”

“That..?”

“I love you too” she looked at Lindsey, who had a smile on her face

“You do, huh”

“Yea…a lot actually”

“Em, as much as I want to kiss you again I think we should take things slow. You just got out of a relationship after all”

“Oh yeah okay, let’s take it slow” They finished their food and cleaned up. Before parting ways and going into their own room Lindsey stoped and looked at the other girl

She stood from the other side of the room admiring her, Emily doing the same.

“You know what fuck that” She walked across the room and kissed the girl she’s been dying to feel for so long.

Emily responding instantly by moving her lips against Lindsey’s. She slipped her tongue against the bottom of Lindsey lips causing her to pull back

“That’s as much as you get tonight Romeo” she giggled walking away

“Not fair” Emily said walking behind her

“Goodnight Sonny” Lindsey said before closing her door

“Night Linds”

Soon two occupied rooms turned into one. Giggles and laughs filled room, along with bright and happy smiles. Memories made in every part of the apartment. Every surface now is now filled with dirty moments. They didn’t care since they were both the happiest they’ve been in a while

“I love you” Lindsey whispered into Emily’s hair as they napped on the couch

“I love you too” she grabbed Lindsey’s arm wrapping it tighter around her body, a position they could lay in for hours and not move until necessary.

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came to me late at night and thought it would be a nice break from my normal series. I have another idea for a story along the lines of, high school, drama, avoiding feelings, and it would only be four chapters...should i make it? please let me know! I hope you liked this :)


End file.
